entertainment_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura's Star
| starring = | music = Hans Zimmer Henning Lohner Nick Glennie-Smith | cinematography = | editing = | distributor = Warner Bros. Family Entertainment | released = 19 September 2004 | runtime = 80 minutes | country = Germany | language = German | budget = | gross = $4,600,000 }} Laura's Star ( ) is a 2004 German animated film produced and directed by Thilo Rothkirch. It is based on the children's book Lauras Stern by Klaus Baumgart. It was the last release of Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. Plot Laura is seven year old country girl, who's just moved along with her family to a big city. On her first night in her new neighborhood, she sees a shooting star falling to earth, she finds it in a park and discovers it is a living being, (that's severed one of its points during its crash landing). Taking it back home (to reattach its point with a band-aid), she and her younger brother Tommy discover the little star has special powers and can do amazing things like making people fly and bringing inanimate objects to life. But over time both notice that the longer the star stays on earth, the weaker it becomes (with its colour fading while its powers fail), with their next door neighbor Max they find a way to send the little star back into outer space. Cast German version * Céline Vogt ... Laura (voice) (as Celine Vogt) * Sandro Iannotta ... Tommy (voice) * Maximilian Artajo ... Max (voice) * Brit Gülland ... Mama (voice) (as Britt Güland) * Heinrich Schafmeister ... Papa (voice) * Mirco Nontschew ... Mechanische Katze / Bär (voice) * Martin Reinl ... Mini Hase (voice) * Eva Mattes ... Sonne (voice) * Peter Fitz ... Mond (voice) * Mogens von Gadow ... Hausmeister (voice) * Hildegard Krekel ... Putzfrau (voice) * Adrian Wilms ... Harry (voice) * Carolin Von der Gröben ... Harrys Bande (voice) * Adrian Killian ... Harrys Bande (voice) * Tobias Klausmann ... Harrys Bande (voice) English version * Clemmie Hooton ... Laura (voice: English version) * Anthony Da Silva ... Tommy (voice: English version) * Matthew Thomas-Davis ... Max (voice: English version) * Rebecca Vere ... Mother (voice: English version) * Nick Saich ... Father (voice: English version) * Tim Everett ... Janitor (voice: English version) * Rosa Alessi ... Cleaning lady (voice: English version) * Charlie Brown ... Harry (voice: English version) * Joshua Capstick ... Harry's gang (voice: English version) * David Perkins ... Harry's gang (voice: English version) * Beth McCord ... Harry's gang (voice: English version) Release This film was one of the most popular animated films in 2004, and it became the most successful animated film in all German film history. Accolades * Outstanding Children or Youth Film (Bester Kinder- und Jugendfilm), German Film Awards, 2005 * Adult Jury Prize – Animated Feature Film or Video, Chicago International Children's Film Festival, 2005 Sequels In September 2009, Warner Bros. released a sequel film, Lauras Stern und der geheimnisvolle Drache Nian, and in October 2011, another sequel, titled Lauras Stern und die Traummonster. See also *List of animated feature films References External links * * * * Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films based on children's books Category:German animated films Category:2004 animated films Category:German films Category:Movies Category:21st century films Category:Rewrite Category:Needs new format